castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Knight
The Red knight is one of the playable charecters in the game Castle Crashers, and one of the 4 ultimate knights. His magic powers are electric based and his starting weapon is the Round Mace. He has the elemental power is lightning and alot of people think he is the best knight in the game. When he uses his magic it stuns the enemy and gives the player enough time to attack again or or repositionmhim or herself. Involvement This character is one of the four starting knights. Many people like this character because his splash attack can be used for crowd control and you can hold down the magic button to make a persistent attack that holds them until your mana runs out. Magic Powers All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. The Red Knight's magic revolves around lightning and all attacks have a chance of stunning enemies or preventing them from moving. Splash Attack "Lightning Hold" Element: White Lightning Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/hit: $WAG x 1,000,000 Trapping: ' Lightning bolt held out in front of you for as long as the button is held. Takes normal magic power cost to start it, but then continues to drain magic power slowly for as long as it is held. Each upgrade adds to the range (length of the lightning bolt) but not to the number of hits (which is affected by how long it can be held until magic power runs out). At 25 magic can do about 20 hits before it runs out. This locks normal enemies in place while it is active and can affect as many enemies get in range. Although it does less damage per hit than is normal for Splash spells, it is unique in being able to hit knockback-able enemies multiple times. The result makes this easily the most devastating spell in the game against normal enemies, and very effective in multiplayer duels. This spell is also very effective against bosses such as Bear Boss or Groom, as they can be held in place with it and shocked. It is also useful against nearly any boss that does not require special conditions or jumping to fight (i.e. Catfish) because, although the attack will not hold them in place, its decent range and rapid damage will drain their health bar. Industrial Machine also is an easy boss because the splash attack will tear down the health bar in seconds if held. Downsides include being resistible by some enemies (although it doesn't end up mattering much since they are held in place anyway) and that you must hold still while using it then wait for magic power to regenerate to do it again. This spell always goes in a straight line, thus is not affected by slopes and pits, but it is stopped by walls and the volleyball game line. The attack also gives no experience when used against bosses, though it yields full experience against other enemies. After being poisoned the electricity attacks appear green until the effect wears off. However, it has no additional powers, just a different color. This is also the same for getting hit by an explosion, your lightning splash will be coloured gray for a bit after the explosion. Projectile Attack '"Electric Bolt" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage Preforming: 'RT + B/R2+Circle A small ball of electricity sparks along in a straight line. Since there is no secondary effect and Lightning damage is resisted by some enemies, this is a fairly lackluster magical projectile compared to most. will knock down most enemies. Magic Jump '"Lightning Jump" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage '''Prefroming: '''RT + A/R2+X Leaps up with an electrified boost, knocking over enemies caught in it. Trivia *﻿The Red Knight is a Castle Crasher and commonly considered top tier due to his crowd control abilities. *His Splash has the lowest damage in the game compared to others, but higher than all of them if you hold it long enough. See also * Characters * Skeleton Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lightning